


艺伎回忆录

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 吉原
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 光月在吉原遇到他后来的家臣菊之丞一事之前所发生的。
Relationships: all 残雪菊之丞, background 光月御田all, 以藏/菊之丞, 路人/菊之丞





	艺伎回忆录

**Author's Note:**

> 我尝试套原著时间但没有成功！fly！！！  
> 泥塑！mob！路人！

小菊在成为光月家臣前与其兄以藏一起，都曾是花柳流的传人。可惜他们的父亲因事获罪，从此家道中落，两人从宗家的少爷变成流落街头的艺人，唯一不变的是他们仍然苦练花柳流的秘诀，希望能凭借高超的舞扇技艺复兴家业，但事实并不如人所愿，几年后，他们已变卖身上一切能卖的东西，只剩下所穿的破败华服，这是他们演出时的穿着。以藏还有两把上好的表演用折扇，菊之丞有一把名师所造的三味线，这两样东西虽然名贵，但也和他们身上的衣服一样，因为用得太久而破旧，如果拿去卖钱也难以换到很好的价钱，更何况这是两人最后翻身的指望。以藏和菊之丞每日在街边表演，赚取一口冷粥的钱。  
吉原新政甫下，城中的管制越来越严，时常有人在街边捉拿游女，送进吉原。菊之丞问哥哥，吉原是什么地方？以藏满面忧容地说，那不是个好地方，但我们是追求艺术的艺伎……绝不会跟那些游女一个下场。昨日，他们在街尾的垃圾场见到两个蒙面的男人丢弃布裹的尸体，这是吉原里染病的游女。布块被扔到垃圾上而抖开，露出一张两人认识的脸，这个女人曾和他们分享一个屋檐，给他们自己所得不多的粮食和水，将他们当做自己的弟弟看待。以藏望着女尸沉默，菊之丞则拉着哥哥的衣角，说我们把阿姊从里面抬出来吧，那里好脏。以藏低下头说，阿姊永远地睡着了，我们不要去吵醒她。  
苟延残喘的日子没有过上多久，某个夜里，小菊听到街边的混混从他身边经过，杂乱的脚步声，木屐踩在他耳边，一盏昏暗的灯突然照亮他的眼睛，小菊揉着眼睛，看到一个穿着考究的男人，对方借着手中的提灯端详了他好一阵，终于喃喃道，真是个美人啊。  
小菊被突如其来的火光照得眼睛发晕，他一边揉眼睛，一边嘟囔道：好饿啊，你让我睡一会吧，睡醒就不饿啦。  
男人咽了一口唾沫，手在怀中掏出一个用纸包裹的饭团，纸很严实，但小菊还是闻出了其中蕴藏的米饭香气。男人对小菊说，想不想吃点东西，只要你答应我做一件事，我就把这个饭团给你吃，说着拨开油纸，露出里面白色的米粒。  
小菊看到饭团，猛然惊醒，哥哥今天出去找吃的，现在还没有回来，他实在饿极了，这么大的饭团，自己只吃一半，还可以留给哥哥，哥哥看到一定会很开心吧。他看着饭团，兴奋得脸都红了，对着男人点头：只要你不让我做违背道义的事情，我就可以答应你。  
男人说，我所说的绝不是什么坏事，是能给你带来快乐的事，你如果真的想得到这个饭团，就把人背过去，脱下裤子，把屁股对准灯笼。  
小菊面露难色：这不好吧，为什么要脱下裤子，将屁股对着灯笼呢？这也太羞耻了。  
男人作色道：你不想吃饭团了吗？这也不是什么违背道义的事，如果你不同意，我就走了。  
小菊只好按照男人所说，撩起华服的下摆，露出里面的兜裆裤，小菊将裤子脱下，露出白嫩的屁股和小腿。  
男人借着灯光，打量着两臀之间紧密的菊肛，阴部前面垂着一条小巧秀气的阴茎，拨开饱满的臀肉，菊花边的褶皱十分漂亮，看到动情之处，男人不禁伸手抚摸这美丽的菊花。私密之处被人抚摸的感觉十分难受，小菊扭过头说，你好了没有，我可不可以穿上裤子啦？  
男人作色道，这才没有完呢，你这小子，也太过没有耐性了，乖乖等着，好了我自然会告诉你，待会有你舒服的时候。你先把屁股翘起一点。男人说着，将下身已经勃起的性具贴在臀肉之间，对准菊肛。  
男人勃起的阴茎并不客观，甚至在成年男人中算得上小，但是这样反倒有利于男人肏进他的后穴，男人在菊肛上吐唾沫，但性器还是难以进入，形状柔美的菊肛像一朵美丽的花，其中的花蕊却如此可恨。男人让小菊舔湿手指，润滑菊肛，但也没有成功，最后男人低下头，用自己的舌头舔润小菊的肛门，终于，小菊的屁眼可以容纳男人的龟头了。  
男人正将他的性器插进小菊屁眼时，他们双双被人发现。小菊还翘着屁股，任由男人侵犯他的小穴。男人将勃起的性器抽出菊肛时，小菊的屁眼还保持着阴茎头的形状。小菊看到巡逻队时很害怕，倒不是知道自己所做的事，而是因为巡逻队经常由脾气随意打骂流浪汉，而以藏和小菊的年纪很小，连还手都软绵绵的，白嫩的脸捏起来也十分舒服。  
与男人交媾是被人所厌弃的，所以男人悄悄伸手，用华服遮住了小菊的性器，说她是个游女，自己被这个女人引诱——这就是小菊进入吉原的缘故。小菊被带走时才知不妙，他挣扎着说，我还要等哥哥呢。  
以藏找了他很久，终于在吉原的栅栏后面看到满面稚气的小菊，以藏的脸上落下了无言的泪水，之后以藏以杂役为生，随小菊一起留在吉原。

小菊向以藏露出菊肛时毫不忌讳，他认为被嫖客插来插去的屁眼是他属于女人的性器，小菊时常对以藏说，我是女孩子啊。而阴部日渐庞大的阳具，便被认为是一样多余的东西。以藏教他如何将性器用奇特的手法隐藏起来，用屁眼装作阴道，反正绝大多数嫖客根本看不出来，也不会在极乐之时关心自己到底在肏妓女的哪一个洞，为了方便菊肛容纳各色不等的异物，小菊将一段木头做的假阳具插在屁眼，保持肠道被敞开的形状，木头吸取肠液淫水后会涨大，将小菊小小的屁眼撑出小洞，小菊请以藏将这根木头取出来，他摸不到了。  
以藏将膨胀的木头取出来后，发现它在灯光下十分光洁，表面如同上了一层保养用的油。这是用过多次的证明，小菊让以藏试试小穴还好不好用，以藏将自己已经成年的阳具插进小菊的屁眼，小菊发出快活的呻吟。

小菊对镜梳妆，将白粉敷在脸与肩颈之上，他听到有人进屋，便回头，看到以藏进屋。  
以藏嘴上的胭脂还未褪去，却因为操劳与不加保养而褪淡了，像年久失修的墙，变得干涩而老态，小菊看到哥哥唇上的每一条纹路，觉得这赤色的胭脂已与哥哥的嘴唇融为一体了。他如此想着，以藏抬头，看到他脑后巨大的发髻、钗叉，纯白的面色之中只有嘴唇还未上妆，显出寡淡来，以藏于是跪在小菊身侧，手取胭脂，为他上妆。  
以藏涂得很仔细，像陶工雕琢无价的毛坯，小菊闭上眼睛，任他将手指按在自己的下唇上，好像以藏以指代唇，正在与他亲吻，小菊一想到这，不禁脸红如绯。  
以藏手上不停，还在为小菊整顿装束。

这样暗无天日的日子持续到两人见到光月，这天，光月经过吉原，看到栅栏内的两位美人，这时小菊已经凭借自己的美貌升任高级，之后光月为两人赎身，小菊感其英伟，受之重恩，自愿成为光月家的家臣，便又是后事了。


End file.
